1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is devices for providing electrical power aboard jet aircraft. The Government of the United States of America has rights in this invention pursuant to Grant No. DE-FG01-86CE-15301 awarded by the U.S. Department of Energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,359 issued May 23, 1978 and entitled "RADIANT ENERGY POWER SOURCE FOR JET AIRCRAFT AND MISSILES" details a power source which derives electrical energy from the radiant energy emitted from a jet engine. This is accomplished by placing photovoltaic cells proximate the jet engine combustion liner and interiorly the jet engine combustion casing.
Since the issuance of Applicant's prior patent, Applicant has continued to improve upon the basic underlying concept in respect of structural features encapsulating the radiant energy power source.
Applicant herein details structural features which he believes substantially improves the utilization of his prior invention.